


Know when to fold em.

by Zen531



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen531/pseuds/Zen531
Summary: After losing a bet to Kaworu, Asuka agrees to do be his for a week. Kinky smut and fluffy fluff ensue.
Relationships: Nagisa Kaworu/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Know when to fold em.

“Wait you want me to do what!?”

Kaworu blinked staring down at the furious-looking redhead as she threatened to explode again, not entirely sure what he said to agitate her so much. Was this one of those weird lilim things? “You asked me what I wanted now that I won our bet. I said I wanted you for a week, was that not on the table?”

“It's not just that!” Asuka blushed before resuming her fuming “You said you wanted to have sex with me!”

“I mean yes.” Kaworu said non nonchalantly, crossing his arms as he blinked again, puzzled as to what Asuka was saying “You said you would do whatever I wanted if I won our bet on who would get the better synch score this month. And I want to...” Kaworu said flatly, voice trailing off as he looked the girl up and down feeling a mixture of attraction and fear settle into the base of his spine as he saw the girl snarl and fluster at him in equal measure “If you won I was supposed to tell everyone in Tokyo 3 you are the better pilot... and better German....” Kaworu blinked again, grateful he won as he was not entirely sure what the latter half even meant.

“Well yeah, but I didn't mean being your personal sex doll!” Asuka yelled before realizing how loud she was, biting her tongue and looking left and right down the empty Geofront hallways, only turning to look at Kaworu when she felt the coast was clear “I thought... well I didn't think I would lose to you but... I thought would ask me to do your homework or let you borrow my video games or do your laundry or something.”

Kaworu rubbed his chin, thinking for a moment about the mountain of slacks accumulating on his bedroom floor “I do have a lot of laundry to do...” The angel shook his head trying to catch up with the conversation “So wait... you are not going to do it then?”

Asuka flushed again, her posture developing a shiver in her knees “I didn't say that!” She bellowed again, this time seemingly not caring if anyone heard her “I am not going to back down on my word just because you're some dumb idiot pervert! What would people think!”

“Asuka I would never tell...” Kaworu objected.

“Don't even start!” Asuka huffed cutting him off and placing a dramatic hand on her hip “I'll do it, just don't think we are starting now where Misato could find us.”

“I didn't...” Kaworu said slowly and carefully again feeling very dominated by the girl he was supposedly dominating.

“One week starting tomorrow.” Asuka nodded to him and herself her face steeling. “Or well... tonight at midnight if we want to be exact... which I do.”

“Sure.” Kaworu said, smiling a bit as he felt the tension in the air cool from its previous boiling point “Like Cinderella.”

Asuka rolled her eyes and stomped off down the hall leaving Kaworu to question again whether he should have gone with the laundry service.

*

Kaworu huffed as he hauled another load of laundry from the dryer, up from the laundromat in the apartment complex's basement up to his suite, trying to think over the day and looking back further on the month's events. He wasn't particularly surprised when Asuka challenged him to a contest over their synch rates and pilot performances, she was a fiercely competitive person and he always strove to rise to a challenge. He did find it a bit odd how she singled him out, not bothering to make the offer to Shinji or Rei, though perhaps she simply didn't want to complicate matters with additional participants. 

Still... it was nice to be thought of, even if that thought largely manifested itself in boastful challenges and not so subtle digs towards his piloting skill or place on the team. The prospect of some kind of reward was nice to look forward to however as it made even the dull sessions in Akagi's LCL tubes have some kind of weight. Kaworu smiled to himself, feeling light in his step despite the heavy basket on his shoulder as he allowed himself to think and plan this week's activities for the two of them.

He wasn't entirely sure why his demand was the first thing that came to mind when Asuka asked what he wanted, perhaps too many nights alone with nothing but his imagination and a stack of dirty magazines gifted to him from Kensuke. Maybe after so much bluster, he wanted to take the redhead down a peg.

He shook his head as he got into the elevator, that wasn't it, he liked the bluster, at least most of the time, the way she growled and marched was adorable to him, the fire in her eyes exciting in a way Kensuke's pictures never were. Shrugging the thought away for a moment he pushed open the door to his apartment, placing his laundry basket on the kitchen table for a moment before locking the door behind him.

“Aww, crap...” Kaworu swore under his breath as he saw the clock on top of his fridge read eleven forty-six. Between Eva practice then going home for washing and drying and washing and drying, his entire night had been eaten up, leaving no time to study for tomorrow's test. I guess I can skim the chapter on the bus... He thought to himself before a realization of what else the time meant dawned on him, feeling an excitement creep up the small of his neck as he pulled out his phone. 

“Hello, Cinderella, it's your fairy godmother.”

There was a pause and then a sharp ding as Asuka texted him back 

“You do realize that when Touji called you that it wasn't a compliment right?”

Kaworu shrugged before realizing the gesture was useless instead recalling his words from earlier.

“Midnight approaches Pumpkin.” 

The angel chuckled to himself as he waited for her response, his eye darting to the corner of his phone. Eleven fifty three, so close.

“That desperate huh? How did you even know I would be up?”

The angel smiled and thought to himself as he wrote out his next line 

“I know you Asuka, if I can guess you're probably lying in bed playing dragon quest as we speak.” 

Asuka's next message was delayed, a sense of silent embarrassment present between the words 

“It's Tekken if you have to know, I am preparing for a meet up this weekend, I will probably be the only girl there so I want to make sure I kick ass.” 

Eleven fifty six. Kaworu felt his core pulse in him faster. 

“So at midnight. your mine then. all the way right?”

There was another delay, the air growing thick. 

“I mean... yes. Obviously. I am not gonna back down one minute into our deal. I just don't know what you expect me to do from the other side of the city.” 

Kaworu licked his lips hungrily. 

“I mean your fancy new phone has a camera doesn't it?” 

There was another pause, the air around Kaworu seemed to freeze. Eleven fifty nine. 

“I... Yeah sure I can do that.” The reply came in and then another quickly after that. Midnight “Can I have a shower first? Please? I still feel a bit grungy from Eva practice... LCL in my hair.” 

Kaworu blinked not sure what he was looking at. Twelve oh one. The protests ceased, instead giving way to her asking his permission with honeyed words. Swallowing hard Kaworu typed back. 

“Of course.” Kaworu typed back, something stirring in him as he gave her leave “Just don't be too long.” 

“Don't worry will only take about fifteen minutes I promise,” Asuka replied quickly before going dark, her profile picture on the app, a triumphant picture of her standing in front of Unit two, going grey. 

The next fifteen minutes... or sixteen minutes forty six seconds if one was counting... which Kaworu most definitely was... felt slower than Kaworu's last seventeen and a half years on this planet combined. Pacing his apartment, scrolling through his news feed idly, turning on the kettle only to forget to pour himself something as it hissed over its boiling point half hardheartedly taking a shirt from his laundry basket and folding it before tossing it on the couch. Then slumping beside it, ruining the work he just did feeling the seconds tick away until he heard the ding of his phone again and with it the strange heat and rush. 

“All clean... sorry the penguin was hogging the thing, had to chase him out with a plunger.” 

The angel took a deep breath “So... how about some pictures then. I mean...” He stopped and summoned himself up, if he wanted to play the game he should play the game “Pictures. Now.” 

The first of the pictures came in after a moment. It was a slightly awkward shot from the way Asuka held the phone with one hand, its auto zoom making the edges of the frame blur slightly but it still made something stir in Kaworu as he looked it over. 

Asuka standing in her bedroom, her skin still wet from the shower, a slightly faded pink towel wrapped around her midriff, covering her breasts down to her upper thighs. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail that then draped over one of her freckled shoulders. Her expression was sly, smiling at the camera nervously as a pink blush spread over her cheeks. 

“That good?” Asuka texted quickly after. 

It was more than good, it was amazing. Far more of Asuka he had ever seen before let alone in a context like this. Still, it would do no good to be so generous so quickly. 

“I think you can do more than that Asuka.” Kaworu typed back, reaching down and feeling his hardness grow beneath his slacks as he waited for the next picture. 

Asuka's next picture was closer up, showing her sitting on the edge of her bed, the towel now fallen down to her waist, showing off her pert and round breasts, each complete with a soft pink nipple. There was another picture soon after, this one featuring Asuka cupping one of her breasts with an eager hand, her thin forefingers and thumb pressing against her nipple, rubbing at it gently. “what about this?”

“Very good. Squeaky clean.” Kaworu chuckled, his grin growing wider as he looked at the pictures again, ensnared by the images far more than any that had been in his magazines. This was meant for him, this was sent in confidence, it was wonderful and he wanted more of it. Taking a quick moment, Kaworu leaned back on the couch and opened up his fly before typing again “But I think we can do even better.” 

“What? Do you want some pics of my feet you weirdo?” Asuka texted back suddenly defensive again. 

“I was more interested in the thing between them,” Kaworu commented, smiling to himself as he pulled down his fly slowly, feeling himself grow hard looking at the pictures. 

There was another delay and for a moment Kaworu was afraid he had pressed too far but then several more pictures came in, this time featuring the towel off completely her pale body shivering on the bed. The first was more hidden, her legs folded over each other so Kaworu could only see the top of her crotch, a patch of bright red hair popping out. The next one was even more daring, her legs open showing off her pink slit her fingertips tracing along the edge of her entrance. 

Kaworu smiled and stared, hoping the moisture on the girl's fingers wasn't from the shower. 

“Happy now?” Asuka typed back. “Or is there anything else?” 

“Hmmm...” Kaworu typed out before pausing, silence reigning for a moment as he let Asuka wonder in anticipation if he had anything more demands from her. “I think you should call me master for the rest of this week.” 

“Fine.” She typed back surprisingly quickly. “Anything else master? It's getting pretty late.”

Kaworu looked at the time and sighed, agreeing with the girl “It is. You should get some sleep you have a long hard day tomorrow ahead of you. Good night Asuka.” Kaworu chuckled, excitement building and building in him like a kid on the night before Christmas.

“Good night master.” she replied back as Kaworu headed to bed, plugging his phone into the wall before another ding alerted him to one last message from Asuka “You weirdo pervert.” 

The angel chuckled and shook his head, such insolence could not go unnoticed “Just for that.” He typed back quickly “Don't come to class in panties tomorrow.” Before she could respond again he turned off his phone, giving him the final word. 

“Man...” He said aloud, not sure how he could possibly sleep now the way his pulse was pumping “This is a lot better than laundry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, thank you all for reading this super indulgent nonsense of mine. Will try to get this done when I can, hope people enjoy.


End file.
